Knights Of Athena Chapter
by Kalexfan2018
Summary: Story from my old account Teletubby2015
1. Kim Wins The Bronze Cloth

The slim figure of the redheaded warrior ducks a devastating punch from a hulk of a man.  
"Give it up Kimber that Bronze Cloth of Pegasus is mine!" the hulking man grunts as he throws another punch.  
"Not going to happen Benthos." the redhead replies as her change her stance slightly.  
"That cloth is not leaving Argos you little runt!" Benthos shouts.  
"We'll see about that now won't we?" Kimber replies as she throws the Thousand Meteor Punch.  
"Benthos watch out!" a teal eyed brunette calls out too late.  
"The Thousand Meteor Punch good just like I taught you." says a pale skinned women with raven hair that has impossible green undertones.  
"Be quiet Shego!" hisses the brunette.  
"I'm a Demi God show some respect Bonnie." Shego says.  
"Benthos get up and beat that little Athenian!" Bonnie shouts.  
"Looks like your champion has fallen." Shego replies with sneer.  
"The winner is Kimber Possible of Athens, Greece." the judge says.  
"I can finally prove to Zeus that I'm worthy to be called his daughter and a Demi God." Kim says as she approaches the ancient armor.  
"Not mention you're worthy to be called a Knight of Athena." Shego says as she makes her way over to newest holder of the Bronze Cloth of Pegasus.  
"All thanks to you pushing me and your guidance." Kimber says as she wipes blood off her face and hands.  
"Ah Shego daughter of the God of War Ares herself." the judge says as he kneels before her with his head bowed.  
"Kimber here is the daughter of Zeus himself she is more deserving of your respect then I ever will be." Shego says.

"Daughter of Zeus we are honored to have you here in our humble city-state of Argos." The judge says as he kneels and bows his head.

"What's your name my fellow Athenian?" Kimber asks.

"Drakken ma'am." Drakken says.

"Well Drakken rise and I am honored that you show me respect." Kimber says with a soft smile.

"Thank you daughter of the Almighty Zeus." Drakken says as he rises to his feet.

"Please call me Kim." Kim says.

"Where is the one they call Athena's Champion?" a panicked citizen asks as it gets closer.

"That would be me, Kimber Ann Possible daughter of the Almighty Zeus." Kimber says to the panicked citizen as she steps forward.

"Kimber don't forget the Bronze Cloth of Pegasus, you might need it." Shego says.

Kim what seems to be the problem my dear Greek?" Kim asks the citizen.

"A hydra is attacking east Argos!" the citizen replies.

"Hey Emerald!" shouts a familiar voice shouts.

"Saiya?!" Shego shouts whipping her head in the direction of the voice.

"In the flesh my dear Spartan." Saiya says with a sarcastic smile.

"Apollo's ghost it's been too long." Shego says wrapping Saiya into a bear hug.

"Whoa excited much daughter of Ares." Saiya says.

"Of course I am son of Hades." Shego says.

"Who is this lovely lady Dragon Shego?" Saiya asks looking at Kim.

"This is Kimber Possible of Athens daughter Zeus." Shego says with a soft smile.

"Did you know that I owned the Bronze Cloth of Pegasus?" Saiya asks.

"Back off!" Kim says as blades of pure lightning form with chains attached to the hilts.

"Whoa nice power!" Saiya and Shego both say at the same time.

"Wha?" Kim says as she looks down.

"Look I need to go kill a hydra I'll be right back." Kim says.

"Be careful Kimber." Shego says.

"I will Shego?" Kim says.

"She has it bad." Saiya says.

"She has what bad Saiya?" Shego asks the former Knight of Athena.

"She's in love my dear." Saiya says.

"She can't be!" Shego exclaims.

"Shego go help your friend." Saiya says pushing her forward.

Find out what happens next in chapter 2. Sincerely, Kalexfan2018


	2. Kim And Shego Confess Their Love

"Kimmie can't be in love with someone else because I love her." Shego says as she runs after Kim.

-Meanwhile in East Argos-

Kimuses her short sword to cut off the Hydra's head. "Crap I forgot that ifyou cut one Hydra head two more grow back in its place." Kim gasps as onethe Hydra heads strikes at Kim. "Shield of the Emerald Dragon." Shegoshouts as she blocks the Hydra's strike with her diamond hard shield as shegets in front of the slim redhead. "Thanks for the help Shego!" Kimsays turning around to face Shego. "You're welcome Princess." Shegosays smiling tenderly. "What are you doing here anyway?" Kimasks breathlessly as sweat drips down her face. "Because I love you KimberAnn Possible." Shego says as she grasps Kim's right hand in both of hers."I love you too Shena Spartas Ares." Kim says with a soft and lovingsmile. The Hydra heads move to strike at Kim and Shego while they'redistracted. "I don't think so you overgrown lizard!" Shego saysgruffly as she uses her diamond hard shield and glove to block both of theHydra heads strikes. "You hit 'em high, I hit 'em low." Kim growls asshe charges her fists with thunder and lightning. Shego attacks the Hydra headswhile Kim uses her Demi-god powers to hit the Hydra in the torso causing it toexplode and covering the two in Hydra gunk. "Nice job Princess. But Icould have done without the Hydra gunk shower." Shego says as she wipesthe gunk off her face before giving the redhead a high five. "Same to you Shena." Kim says as she returns the high five. The tow warriors head back to Argos' central arena. "Daughter of Zeus, Daughter of Ares you're ok!" Drakken exclaims in relief. "The Hydra has been taken care of." Kim declares. "Thank you Daughter of Zeus, thank you Daughter of Ares." Drakken says as he shakes Kim and then Shego's hands.


	3. Kim And Shego Receive A Gift

"It was no big sir well except for the Hydra it was pretty big." Kim says casually. "No kidding that thing was huge!" Shego exclaims laughing slightly. "Well I need to head back to Athens." Kim says as she turns to leave the arena. "Kimber wait! Please accept this token of our gratitude." Drakken says as he gives Kim and Shego a medallion with the image of the Goddess Athena emblazoned across its face. "Thank you sir." Kim says with a soft smile. "Yes thank you." Shego says gruffly. "These medallions were blessed by Athena herself so they will guide you in your time of need since you're both Knights of Athena." Drakken explains. The two warriors leave the arena and head for the road leading out of Argos. Kim and Shego arrive in Athens four days lather. "Home sweet home." Kim says as she stretches her back which is sore from four days of hard travel and lays down on her bed. "You can say that again." Shego says as she flops onto her bed. "Shego I love you." Kim says as she gets up and lays down next to Shego. "I love you too Kimber." Shego says as she smiles lovingly. "I wish we could get married but the council says its unethical." Kim says as she grasps Shego's hand. "Me too Kimber me too." Shego says before pulling Kim into a passionate and fiery kiss.


	4. Their Marriage

-Four months later-

"How did you change the High Councils mind to let us get married Spitfire?" Kimber asks as they walk out of the chambers of High Council. "The threat of a plasma enema and being skinned alive goes a long way." Shego says with a slight smirk. "You know that they could have us crucified for that Shena!" Kim exclaims quietly. "I know but they would never crucify a daughter of Zeus and a Daughter of Ares." Shego explains quietly. "That's true so what do I have to be worried about." Kimber says in relief. "Nothing really." Shego says. "So true Shena." Kim says as she pulls the dark haired demi-goddess closer to her. "Shena Spartas Possible now that has a ring to it." Shego says as she wraps her arm around Kim's slim waist. "It sure does Spitfire." Kim says with a loving smile on her face.


	5. Drakken's Enlistment In Kimber's Army

Kim and Shego are back in the city-state of Argos to see Drakken and ask him for help. "Where do we find Drakken?" Kim asks the love of her life. "I think that man Ronicus said at the High Council building." Shego replies. "Right where is the High Council building located?" Kim asks softly. "In the city-center of Argos." Shego says as she leads the way to the High Council building. "I love when you take charge Emerald." Kim says before pulling Shego into a searing and brain-melting kiss. "Wow that was hot." Shego says dazedly after they break the kiss. "I did say that I was an awesome kisser." Kim says proudly. "Yeah and you just proved that statement true yet again." Shego says lovingly. "Now lets find Drakken!" Kim exclaims before heading onto the High Council building. "I'm Monique and how can I help the two of you today?" asks a mocha-skinned woman with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "We need to see Drakken the leader of this fine city-state." Shego says as she looks at the woman. "I'll go let him know that you two are looking for him. What are your names?" Monique asks. "I'm Kimber Possible and this is my lovely wife Shena." Kim says as she flashes a loving smile at the dark haired beauty beside her. "The High Council allowed you two to get married?" Monique asks in surprise. "Yes because they couldn't deny Kimber the daughter of the Almighty Zeus the right to marry."Shegosayssmirkingslightly. "And they couldn't deny the daughter of Ares the God of War the right to marry either." Kim says also smirking. "Forgive me daughter's of the great gods for my ignorance." Monique says as she kneels and bows her head. "Not many people are able to tell who is a Demi-God and who is a mortal so rise." Kim and Shego say together. "Thank you Shego and Kimber for being so understanding." Monique says as she rises to her feet. "No big." Kim says with a huge smile on her face. "Daughters of Zeus and Ares how may I be of service?" Drakken asks as he walks up to them. "We came to ask you to come and train in my army." Kim explains softly. "But what about the people of Argos? Who would lead them?" Drakken asks. "We have asked the Goddess Athena to watch over Argos for now." Shego says scowling. "And she agreed?" Drakken asks in surprise. "Yes she will watch over the people of Argos as best she can until this war between the gods is over." Kim says before handing Drakken his enlistment form. "Where do I report to?" Drakken asks. "The outskirts of Athens in two weeks." Shego says.


	6. Bonnie's Enlistment Into Kimber's Army

"Where can we find Bonnie Drakken?" Kim asks. "She's probably at the arena training Benthos the Giant." Drakken replies. "Thank you Drakken see you in two weeks." Shego says before she heads for the exit of High Council building. "You're welcome." Drakken says. Kim follows the dark haired daughter of Ares to the arena. "Come on Benthos you can do better than that!" shouts a teal-eyed brunette with a stunning figure as Kim and Shego enter the arena. "Nothing can defeat the Pegasus Meteor Punch." Kim says as she strides up to the teal-eyed beauty. "Why is that K?" Bonnie asks sarcastically. "Because it is my ultimate weapon." Kim says with a matter-of-fact smirk. "What are you doing back in Argos anyway K?" Bonnie asks as she looks at the redhead. "I'm here to draft people into the Athenian army and you're one of them B." Kim says before handing Bonnie her enlistment papers. "Where do I go?" Bonnie asks quietly. "The outskirts of Athens in two weeks." Shego says. "I will be there General Kimber." Bonnie says with a small salute. "What about Benthos?" Shego asks as they walk away. "He goes wherever she goes." Kim replies. "So we should expect to see him with Bonnie?" Shego asks. "Definitely." Kim says. "Who are we drafting next General ?" Shego asks. "Ronicus the Great." Kim says simply.


	7. The Enlistment of Ronicus the Great

"Where is Ronicus the Great supposed to be right now?" Shego asks Kim. "At the coliseum training for his next fight." Kim says to the dark haired beauty beside her. "Then lets head for the coliseum and Ronicus the Great." Shego says as she heaves a tired sigh. "Right then we need to turn left up here." Kim says with a mischeivous twinkle in her sparkling emerald green eyes.

-Ten minutes later-

"Here we are the great coliseum of Athens, Greece!" Kim says with a dramatic flourish of her hands as they enter the coliseum and head down into the arena. "We are looking for Ronicus the Great is he here?" Shego asks loudly. "That would be me Mighty Ones." says a blonde haired man wearing Spartan armor with a corinthian helmet that had a horse hair crest coming out of the top. "The Great Gods are in need of your services sir." Kim says handing the blonde man a piece of rolled up parchment bearing a blue wax seal with Zeus' insignia. "When and where am I to report for training?" Ronicus asks. "Outskirts of Athens in two weeks time." Kim says to the blonde haired man.

-Two weeks later-

"Zeus' Army training camp this is the place." Ronicus says as he looks at the parchment in his hand. "She enlisted you too Ronicus?" asks a teal eyed brunette. "Yes she did. Did she enlist you too Bonnie?" Ronicus asks Bonnie. "Yeah wonder who else she enlisted." Bonnie says. "She also enlisted me." says a blue-skinned Athenian. "Drakken she enlisted you too?!" Ronicus and Bonnie asks surprised. "Yes she did." Drakken says with an amused twinkle in his black eyes.

 _What will happen in chapter 8? You'll have to wait for the next update to find out. Till then toodles, Kalexfan2018_


End file.
